


Аллергия на хуйню

by Vodolej



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Android Hank Anderson, Doggy Style, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: все принцев ждут на мерседесе на белом майбахе конеа мне сойдёт с двумя ногами и со способностью прийти (с)Хэнк - андроид, присланный из Киберлайф, со стальными нервами и бесконечным терпением, Коннор - крутой полицейский-детектив, мудак и скотина, одиноко одинокий одиночка.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 78





	Аллергия на хуйню

**Author's Note:**

> Название - отсылка к фильму "Я, робот" с Уиллом нашим Смитом.

_**\- Знаете, скорее всего всё дело во мне. Я притягиваю неисправности, как магнит. Так как ваши жестянки рядом со мной глючат напропалую (с)** _

_**— Вы хоть день проводили нормально?** _   
_**— Да, однажды. Помнится был четверг (с)** _

Коннор обнаружился в «Эдеме» - уже пьяненький и веселый, в объятиях какого-то сомнительного пидораса, который облапил его за плечи и что-то шептал на ухо, щекоча ухоженной бородой. Коннор ухмылялся, время от времени кивал и блаженно жмурился; он так резко выделялся из толпы - небритый и заебанный, с темными синяками под глазами и растрепанными волосами, в мешковатом синем свитере, растянутом на локтях.

Хэнк нахмурился и просканировал мудака, который пытался увести Коннора от барной стойки. Судя по батарее пустых стопок, Коннор уже прилично набрался и перешел на стадию податливости и беззаботности. Хэнк принялся пробираться к нему, бесцеремонно раздвигая танцующую толпу.  
На дверях «Эдема», конечно, висела табличка «Андроидам вход воспрещен», но Хэнк знал, что она не имеет законной силы, а социальное неодобрение ему было до пизды, вышибалы все равно не рискнули бы его остановить - Хэнк возвышался над каждым почти на голову.

Коннор словно почувствовал его присутствие - он повернулся, заметил Хэнка и скривился, залпом допил последний коктейль, делая вид, что не замечает ни своего напарника, ни горящий алый диод.  
\- У него подозрение на сифилис, - холодно и негромко сказал Хэнк, остановившись за спиной Коннора. – Я бы остерегся, детектив.  
Спина Коннора окаменела, он искоса посмотрел на своего побледневшего спутника и медленно отодвинулся. Тот возмущенно уставился на Хэнка и предсказуемо открыл свой поганый рот на тему андроидов, которым дали слишком много воли и пускали туда, где отдыхают приличные люди.

\- А еще у него подростковая уголовка за изнасилование, - невозмутимо добавил Хэнк. – У вас отличный вкус, детектив, собираете самые сливки, не так ли?  
Поток нецензурной грязи в его адрес моментально оборвался. Коннор потерял всякий интерес к своему бородатому спутнику, похлопал себя по бокам, пытаясь нашарить сигареты, спрыгнул с высокого барного стула и пошатнулся, но удержался на ногах, вцепившись в стойку, покрытую липкими пятнами пролитого сладкого алкоголя. Он набрался сильнее, чем Хэнк предполагал.

\- Вам нужно на воздух, детектив, - сообщил Хэнк.  
Коннор искоса взглянул на него, - в пестрой мешанине чужих запахов Хэнк все равно улавливал легкий аромат цитрусового одеколона, который не выветрился с утра, свежего пота в подмышках и в паху, сигарет и пороха, днем детектив Андерсон посещал тир… почему-то сразу после напряженного разговора с Хэнком, какое странное совпадение.

\- Помочь вам? – спросил Хэнк, заметив, что Коннор едва держится на ногах.  
\- Отъебись! - буркнул тот и, пошатываясь, побрел на выход.  
Коннор неосторожно приблизился к танцполу, толпа моментально засосала его, как хищное одноклеточное, его швыряло из стороны в сторону, Хэнк понял, что еще немного – и детектива стошнит от духоты и тряски. Он растолкал людей, добираясь до Коннора, схватил за шиворот и потащил за собой.  
Коннор спотыкался о собственные ноги, судорожно цеплялся за его локоть, ломая ногти, и когда Хэнк уже решил, что они вот-вот выберутся из человеческого месива, Коннор ухитрился выскользнуть из растянутого свитера – в руках Хэнка оказалась только синяя тряпка, а детектив снова растворился в танцующей толпе. Хэнк не отказал себе в удовольствии выругаться вслух.  
Он оглянулся, не обращая внимания на острые локти, которые то и дело прилетали ему в бока, - чужие ушибы – чужие проблемы, - и заметил обескураженного Коннора, которого взяли в оборот две совершенно одинаковые дамочки-близняшки. Хэнк ловко выдернул детектива из хищной хватки, пока того не изнасиловали прямо на танцполе, схватил в охапку и вынес из душного клуба, рассудив, что так будет проще и быстрее всего.

Коннор предсказуемо ругался и дергался, пытаясь освободиться, но Хэнк сперва свернул за угол, в пустынный тихий переулок, и лишь потом поставил детектива на ноги и швырнул ему в лицо мятый свитер.  
\- Гребаная жестянка! - выругался полуголый Коннор, дрожа от холода.  
Ноздреватые грязные сугробы и не собирались таять, несмотря на календарный март.  
Коннор торопливо встряхнул свитер и напялил, путаясь в рукавах, сутулясь и неосознанно прикрывая локтями мягкий живот, покрытый темными волосками. Потом он увидел, что надел свитер наизнанку, негодующе застонал, но переодеваться не стал, а посмотрел на Хэнка злющим взглядом и взъерошил грязные растрепанные волосы.

\- Чего тебе надо, жестянка?!  
\- Не за что, - спокойно ответил Хэнк. – Можете не присылать мне благодарственную открытку за то, что спас вас от сифилиса.  
\- Пошел нахуй, - вместо благодарности ответил Коннор, достал сигареты и прикурил.  
\- Вам нельзя за руль, - напомнил Хэнк, когда Коннор отвернулся от него и зашагал вдоль тротуара.  
\- Я сказал «нахуй иди», что тебе не понятно? – процедил Коннор.  
\- С чего вы взяли, что я вас послушаю, детектив? – спокойно спросил Хэнк.  
Коннор резко остановился, повернулся и пошел обратно, пытаясь оторваться.

\- Ваш дом в другой стороне, - напомнил Хэнк, с легкостью приноровившись к его размашистому шагу.  
Коннор игнорировал его и курил, зябко ежась и выдыхая дым на покрасневшие от холода пальцы.  
\- Детектив, вы простудитесь, - забеспокоился Хэнк.  
Коннор молча ускорил шаг, но через пару минут выдохся… зато он, по крайней мере, почти протрезвел.

Они остановились на светофоре. Коннор тут же достал вторую сигарету, Хэнк неодобрительно посматривал на него, но детектив Андерсон успешно делал вид, что никакого напарника у него нет, и вообще он гуляет сам по себе. Хэнк даже без детального анализа мог сказать, что Коннору чертовски холодно - тот заметно дрожал, но упрямо сжимал посиневшие губы вокруг сигаретного фильтра.

\- Вы собираетесь идти домой пешком? – уточнил Хэнк. – Я составлю для вас кратчайший маршрут.  
\- Я вообще не собираюсь домой! – огрызнулся Коннор. – Отвяжись!  
\- Вам нужно поесть и выспаться, - посоветовал Хэнк.  
Коннор вполне ожидаемо показал ему средний палец и сорвался с места, как только загорелся зеленый свет. Хэнк рассчитал маршрут и пришел к выводу, что даже на скорости бега Коннор неизбежно простудится, пока доберется до своего дома.

Коннор достал уже третью сигарету, но Хэнк ловко выхватил ее из пальцев.  
\- Отдай сюда! – вызверился детектив.  
Хэнк молча стащил серый пиджак и накинул Коннору на плечи. Тот демонстративно сбросил пиджак в грязный снег, Хэнк так же демонстративно сломал сигарету, раскрошив табак. Коннор, секунду подумав, поднял пиджак, отряхнул его и накинул поверх свитера, утонув в плотной серой ткани, завернулся, как в теплое пальто.  
Хэнк знал, что несмотря на недружелюбное поведение, Коннор не испытывает к андроидам ни отвращения, ни презрения. Коннор одинаково ненавидел всех.

\- Хули ты за мной притащился? – спросил детектив.  
Он попытался машинально засунуть замерзшие ладони в накладные карманы на пиджаке, которые были лишь обманкой, Коннор рассеянно потыкался пальцами, потом раздраженно посмотрел, в чем там дело, и, наконец, спрятал руки в длинные рукава.  
\- Я решил убедиться, что с вами все в порядке, - ответил Хэнк.  
\- Моя личная жизнь тебя не касается, - обозлился Коннор. – Я сам могу решить подхватывать мне сифак или нет!  
\- Вам напомнить, почему два месяца назад вы бегали по обследованиям? – сладко спросил Хэнк. – Я сохранил вашу диагностическую историю на всякий случай.  
Коннор, несмотря на холод, побагровел до ушей и нахохлился.

\- Ладно, отвали! - наконец, сказал он. – Я иду домой, видишь? Отъебись уже!  
\- Нет, - лаконично ответил Хэнк.  
\- Блядь, как ты заебал! - злобно сказал Коннор, кутаясь в пиджак Хэнка по самые уши. – Чего тебе еще надо, жестянка?!  
\- Доведу вас до дома, - спокойно ответил Хэнк. – Я должен убедиться, что завтра вы будете в состоянии работать.  
Коннор поморщился и привычно выругался под нос про сраных жестянок, а Хэнк привычно пропустил мимо ушей.

Он посматривал на встрепанные каштановые вихры, торчащие на затылке, и думал про Коннора: на любого другого Хэнк бы отправлял докладные за оскорбление достоинства, он и на Коннора поначалу писал, но тому было плевать, на детектива Андерсона не действовали штрафы и выговоры, он свое мнение не скрывал и язык за зубами не держал, а капитан Фаулер четко дал понять, что не уволит его, даже если соберется папка докладных толщиной с Библию. Хэнк сначала не понимал, почему детектив, такой недружелюбный и грубый мудак, пользуется у капитана Фаулера бесконечным кредитом доверия, но потом на практике увидел его эффективность, трудолюбие и дотошность, хотя методы, конечно, были возмутительные.

Коннор, кажется, существовал на сигаретах и кофе, но не брезговал ползать в грязи и кровище, если это помогало расследованиям. Коннор грубил и обидно издевался, но в допросных выжимал подозреваемых, словно спелые апельсины, добиваясь признаний и информации. Коннор не видел разницы между людьми и андроидами, презирая всех сразу, он мало спал и постоянно сквернословил, бухал по выходным до отключки, отчаянно скрывал кровное родство с Ричардом Камски и добросовестно пахал на скромный оклад полицейского. А еще Коннор был неподкупным и не боялся угроз, что вызвало у негативно настроенного Хэнка сначала уважение, а потом и восхищение.

\- Детектив, вы ведь не забыли, что завтра у вас торжественное награждение? – напомнил Хэнк.  
Коннор передернулся всем телом.  
\- Не пойду, - с отвращением проговорил он. – Ненавижу пожимать руки и корчить улыбки для прессы.  
\- Но почему? – удивился Хэнк. – Вы ведь поймали банду, которая разбирала андроидов, это достойный повод…  
\- А кто будет вручать медальку? – цинично перебил его Коннор.  
Хэнк покопался в базе.  
\- Посетит основатель «Киберлайф», - сказал он. – Мистер Камски лично выразит вам благода…  
\- Нахуй! – перебил его Коннор. – Я не пойду! Ричи еще и весь выводок своих дрессированных Гэвинов притащит! В пизду!  
\- Но…  
\- Скажешь всем, что я умер! – заявил детектив. – Или скажи, что я улетел в командировку в Антарктиду! Нет, лучше скажи, что меня похитила банда лесбиянок-стриптизерш! Придумай что-нибудь, жестянка.  
Хэнк усмехнулся и кивнул.

Коннор не ухаживал за газоном – у его соседей стояли кривобокие грязноватые снеговики, а кое-где до сих пор поблескивали потускневшие рождественские украшения, но у Коннора снег был местами желтый, местами - с красноречивыми следами, что кого-то, - наверняка самого Коннора, - здесь бурно тошнило. На заборчике болтался привязанный полусдутый красный шарик, вялый и покрытый ломкой изморозью.

Хэнк сопроводил детектива до самой входной двери и прислушался – за стеной проснулся пожилой сенбернар, которого Коннор забрал с собой после рейда в наркопритон, где варили красный лед. Детектив Андерсон был раздолбай во всем, что не касалось работы, но к собаке неожиданно привязался, Хэнк тоже любил собак, так что быстро поладил с Сумо… намного лучше, чем с его строптивым хозяином.

Коннор открыл дверь, выпустив Сумо во двор, - тот мимолетно облизал руку детективу и лизнул ладонь Хэнка, но собачьи дела были важнее, - и протянул Хэнку пиджак.  
\- Свободен, жестянка! – бодро сказал Коннор и ушел в дом.  
Хэнк молча последовал за ним, не спрашивая разрешения, отодвинул детектива в сторону и чуть прикрыл дверь, чтобы Сумо мог вернуться в тепло. Коннор открыл было рот, но Хэнк прошел мимо него на кухню, деловито включил электрочайник, открыл кухонный ящик, скептически окинув взглядом пустые полки, и достал закатившийся в угол чайный пакетик. Коннор помялся на пороге, наблюдая за ним.

\- Вам стоит немедленно принять горячий душ, детектив, - посоветовал Хэнк. – Переохлаждение негативно влияет на иммунитет, а просту…  
\- Так, заткнись! – не выдержал Коннор. – Без тебя знаю!  
Он отодвинул Хэнка и вытащил из нижнего ящика полупустую бутылку виски и не очень чистый стакан.  
\- Плохая идея, детектив, - сказал Хэнк. – Выпейте чаю.  
\- Иди в жопу, - огрызнулся Коннор.  
Он щедро плеснул в стакан и сделал два больших глотка, встряхнул головой, порозовел и оживился, рассеянно провел ладонью по растрепанным волосам и налил себе еще виски.

\- Как же ты заебал таскаться за мной, - тоскливо сказал Коннор, рассматривая Хэнка сквозь янтарную жидкость в стакане. – Даже нажраться спокойно не могу!  
\- Я тоже рад быть вашим напарником, детектив, - доброжелательно ответил Хэнк, который давно перестал специально считать, сколько раз вытаскивал Коннора из злачных заведений за два месяца, что они работали вместе.

Коннор злобно посмотрел на него и снова потянулся за бутылкой, но Хэнк вовремя переставил ее на верхнюю полку шкафа.  
\- Да отъебись ты, блядь! – разозлился Коннор. – Ты что, моя мамочка?!  
Он пихнул Хэнка, но предсказуемо не смог даже с места сдвинуть, Хэнк склонил голову набок, снисходительно наблюдая за психующим детективом.

\- Ты все только портишь! – рявкнул Коннор. – У меня секса уже два месяца не было, а из-за тебя все снова по пизде пошло!  
\- Сифак, - напомнил Хэнк.  
\- Да и похуй! – заорал Коннор и врезал Хэнку кулаком в плечо, ссадил пальцы до крови, охнул и отошел.  
Хэнк молча наблюдал за ним, закипающий чайник булькал все громче, Коннор посасывал разбитые костяшки, злился и тяжело дышал.

\- Вам необходима сексуальная разрядка? – уточнил Хэнк.  
Коннор покраснел.  
\- Да, блядь, - процедил он сквозь зубы. – Именно она мне необходима! Желательно не с рукой! Я не железный, я не могу целибат держать, когда рядом такое…  
Он осекся и замолчал, посмотрел на Хэнка исподлобья, потом устало отмахнулся.  
\- Я в душ, - буркнул Коннор. – И чтобы тебя не было, когда я вернусь! Проваливай, жестянка.

Хэнк терпеливо вымыл грязную чашку, бросил в нее чайный пакетик и залил кипятком. Он думал об оговорке детектива и сопоставлял всех людей, с которыми обнаруживал Коннора в барах, потом просто влез в историю поисков с домашнего компьютера и выпавшие запросы стали для него полнейшей неожиданностью. Хэнк всегда считал, что Коннора не привлекают андроиды, Коннор с ними никогда не связывался… порнороликов с участием полицейской модели HK800, конечно же, Коннор не обнаружил, Хэнк был штучный, но общую тенденцию запросов Хэнк уловил. Он поставил чашку с чаем ровно по центру стола и отправился искать Коннора.

Детектив обнаружился перед ванной – он завис, как старенький компьютер, стоял и тупил в пространство, задумчиво поглаживая дверной косяк, лицо у Коннора было удивительно мирное и одухотворенное, он думал о чем-то приятном… пока не заметил наблюдающего Хэнка. Детектив вздрогнул и тут же превратился в привычного Коннора, каким Хэнк его видел каждый день – в злобного и язвительного мудилу, заебанного рабочей бытовухой, одиночеством и собственным паршивым характером.

\- Чего надо, блядь? – прошипел Коннор. – Я могу без твоей слежки жопу помыть и спать лечь?!!  
Он снова пихнул Хэнка обеими руками, но на этот раз не бил, поберег кожу на костяшках. Хэнк не пошевелился.  
\- Я не слежу за вами, детектив, - терпеливо проговорил он. – Я за вами присматриваю.  
\- Ты мне жизнь испортил своим присмотром, ушлепок пластиковый! – зашипел Коннор и все-таки сорвался, попытался Хэнку врезать, но Хэнк перехватил его руку и сжал запястье почти до боли.

\- Знаете, детектив, если вы не можете держать себя в узде и готовы лечь под первого попавшегося сифилитика, либо примите мою помощь, либо займитесь вышиванием, говорят, это успокаивает, - прохладно сообщил Хэнк, склонившись над Коннором.  
Коннор хватал воздух ртом, как аквариумная рыбка, побледнел от злости, потом покраснел до ушей, потом снова побледнел и оскалился, как собака, готовая укусить.

\- Чё ты сказал?! – выплюнул он, дрожа от ярости. – Чё ты, блядь, сказал?! Мне не нужны ебаные подачки от пластика! На твоих трубках тириумных я буду вышивать, понял?!  
Он вырвался и снова попытался ударить Хэнка, так и не усвоив урок, но Хэнк потерял терпение и просто взял детектива в жесткий захват, притиснув спиной к своей груди и сжав пальцы на горле. Коннор захрипел и машинально попытался врезать локтями, чтобы освободиться, отшиб локти и зарычал от боли.

\- Я не «ушлепок пластиковый», а самостоятельная личность, детектив, - негромко и строго сказал Хэнк, прижимаясь губами к его уху. – Если бы я подчинился исключительно программе, вы бы еще два месяца назад в профилактических целях скакали на моем хуе, но сейчас это мой личный выбор, и вы наконец-то готовы принять его.  
Он чуть ослабил хватку и позволил Коннору оглянуться – Коннор посмотрел на него круглыми потрясенными глазами, это позабавило Хэнка.

\- Ты только что сказал «хуй»? – недоверчиво переспросил Коннор. – Ты что, троян поймал?  
Хэнк усмехнулся и отпустил его, но Коннор тут же вывернулся и несколько секунд всматривался в его лицо, Хэнк никогда еще не видел у детектива настолько растерянного взгляда.  
\- Тебе серьезно… тебе это зачем, Хэнк? – спросил Коннор и смущенно поскреб затылок.  
Хэнк сообразил, что детектив так и будет мяться, поэтому молча положил руки ему на плечи, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Коннор моментально обнял его за шею, мокро и требовательно ответил на поцелуй.  
Хэнк проанализировал состав его слюны, состояние внутренних органов, уровень гормонов в крови, потом отключил анализаторы и наслаждался исключительно сенсорным воздействием языка и губ, колким прикосновением щетины.

Из растянутого свитера, вывернутого наизнанку, Коннора вынули в четыре руки – детектив, который только что жадно целовался, застеснялся и отстранился, попытался втянуть живот и спрятаться в ванной, но Хэнк загородил дверной проем и погладил по бледным плечам, покрытым веснушками.

\- Я в душ, - неуверенно проговорил Коннор, не замечая, что тоже поглаживает Хэнка по рукам, наслаждаясь скином, имитирующим густую растительность.  
\- Не нужно, - ответил Хэнк.  
Он снова поцеловал Коннора, стараясь не царапать его бородой, которая хоть и была частью скина, но кололась как настоящая. Коннор блаженно застонал и в кои-то веки стал послушным и податливым.

Хэнк опустился на пол вместе с ним и помог детективу приспустить джинсы до колен, Коннор двигался угловато, путаясь в одежде, он опьянел от волнения и виски, и больше мешал, чем помогал, поэтому Хэнк решительно перевернул его на живот и надавил на загривок, быстренько скачивая туториалы - а что, собственно, делать с человеком, который стоит перед тобой на четвереньках.  
Самое общее представление у Хэнка имелось, но он боялся сделать что-нибудь неправильно, навредить Коннору… Хэнк иногда не понимал сарказм или понимал превратно, но в такой важной области, как интимная близость с человеком, Хэнк не имел права на ошибку.

Коннор вздрогнул всем телом, когда Хэнк прикоснулся к его мягкому животу, и уткнулся покрасневшим лицом в ладони. Хэнк сделал вывод, что детективу неловко за свое физическое состояние. Он осторожно погладил бока, сжал ягодицу, потом подхватил ладонью под горло, нагуглив, что людям чаще всего нравится такое воздействие – видимо, туториалы не ошибались, Коннор громко застонал и плотно прижался обнаженной задницей к Хэнку.  
Пока всё шло хорошо – Хэнк улавливал жар, который излучал возбужденный Коннор, и сумел включить биокомпоненты, которыми раньше никогда не пользовался. Коннор громко вскрикнул, когда снова прижался круглой упругой жопой. Видимо, теперь он ощутил подготовленное оборудование.

\- Бля-я-ядь, - простонал Коннор. – И правда хуй!  
Он попытался раздвинуть колени, но джинсы стреножили его, так что Коннор просто выгнул поясницу, упираясь ладонями в пол.  
\- Давай, - хрипло приказал он, истекая потом. – Не тяни, жестянка.  
\- Что тянуть? – не понял Хэнк и принялся лихорадочно изучать противоречивые инструкции, которые сыпались на него со всех сторон.

Коннор негодующе застонал, закинул руку назад и вцепился Хэнку в пах, пощупал за член и громко сглотнул слюну. Хэнк наконец-то подобрал самую эффективную тактику для такой позиции, раздвинул двумя пальцами упругие ягодицы и прицельно сплюнул густой скользкой смазкой.  
\- Слышь! – взвился Коннор, но тут же и потух, уперся лбом в ладонь и охнул, когда Хэнк вставил палец.  
Простату Хэнк нащупал моментально – он ориентировался по скачанной анатомической карте, и не особо удивился, когда Коннор начал гортанно всхлипывать и задыхаться. Хэнк повторил свои действия исключительно ради удовольствия послушать, как детектив Андерсон скулит и сжимается вокруг пальца, и медленно отодвинулся.

\- Сука, сука! - зашептал Коннор, мокрый от пота, пропитанный запахом виски, табака, цитрусового одеколона и перегара. - Гребаные андроиды! Ну же?! Чего ты ждешь?  
\- Когда вы вежливо попросите, детектив, - поддразнил его Хэнк.  
Коннор выругался.  
\- Это не похоже на просьбу, - заметил Хэнк, расстегнул брюки и достал член, провел ладонью, смачивая и заодно калибруя длину, не хотелось бы проткнуть детектива насквозь. Хэнк еще не пользовался этими биокомпонентами и понятия не имел, настолько они чувствительны и как будут ощущаться внутри человека.  
\- Пошел ты! – огрызнулся Коннор.

Хэнк звонко шлепнул его по ягодице, это показалось ему уместным. Коннор вскрикнул, его запах и температура усилились, сердцебиение ускорилось до высших значений нормы.  
\- Сильнее, папочка! - злобно передразнил Коннор.  
Хэнк шлепнул еще несколько раз, наблюдая, как на коже растекаются розовые пятна, Коннор больше не возникал и не корчил из себя супергероя, он тяжело дышал и вздрагивал, и колени у него дрожали и разъезжались так сильно, что если бы не джинсы, Коннор, пожалуй, растянулся бы в коридоре.

\- Скажите «пожалуйста», детектив, - посоветовал Хэнк, проводя последние приготовления.  
Головка порозовела, на уретре показалась блестящая капля смазки, скин отображал даже выпуклые сиреневые вены. Хэнк убедился, что визуально ничем не отличается от человека и решил, что в следующий раз, если он, конечно, состоится, настоятельно предложит детективу оральный способ коитуса, это будет познавательно.

\- Блядь, Хэнк, - простонал Коннор. – Пожалуйста, сука ты пластиковая! Видишь же, что я хочу! Мне надо! Пожалуйста!  
\- Вежливость открывает многие двери, детектив, - назидательно сказал Хэнк, крепко взял Коннора за бедра и осторожно проник в него, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.  
Коннор громко вскрикнул. Хэнк погружался до упора, готовый в любую секунду прервать половой контакт, он предполагал, что у детектива есть определенный запас прочности, но все-таки боялся, очень уж интенсивным было давление на его член и слишком жалобно детектив стонал и пыхтел.

\- … за волосы! - простонал Коннор, активно подмахивая, Хэнка даже немного сдвигало в сторону от размашистых фрикций.  
\- Что? – удивился Хэнк.  
\- Возьми меня за волосы, - глухо попросил Коннор и принялся кусать обветренные пальцы с заусеницами и разбитыми костяшками.  
Хэнк понял, что от него требуется, он просмотрел и такие варианты полового взаимодействия, так что зарылся пятерней в мягкие пряди и потянул на себя, заставив Коннора выгнуться.

\- Хотите, я назову вас грязной шлюхой, детектив? – осведомился Хэнк, наращивая амплитуду.  
Коннор захохотал, потом всхлипнул и начал громко стонать. Хэнк лег грудью ему на спину, стараясь не наваливаться на человека, и крепко обхватил ладонью под мягким животом, чувствуя, как детектив сглатывает, как он дрожит и охает от глубоких толчков. Коннор дернулся, словно от удара.

\- Не надо, Хэнк, - попросил он заплетающимся языком.  
\- Мне приятно, - сообщил Хэнк, легонько целуя его ухо. – Вы самое тактильно-приятное из всего, что я трогал, детектив.  
Коннор растерянно вздохнул, Хэнк выпустил его волосы и сжал ладонью горло, погладил по щеке и требовательно сунул пальцы в рот, пропихнув сразу две фаланги. Коннор замычал и принялся послушно сосать, покусывая и облизывая сенсоры.

Хэнк сконцентрировался на сенсорах, которые обнаружились на члене, и пришел к выводу, что половые сношения ему определенно нравятся, хотя репродуктивная функция, конечно, была ему недоступна. Коннор попытался дотянуться и потрогать себя, но Хэнк доходчиво прикусил его за ухо. Ему нравилось мять и тискать мягкое человеческое брюшко, такое беззащитное и теплое, но Хэнк уже достаточно много нагуглил про секс и всяческую половую еблю, и понимал, что детективу требуется другая стимуляция, от поглаживания живота Коннор не кончит.

Впрочем, Коннору много и не потребовалось: Хэнк только успел обхватить его член ладонью, и даже толком не распробовал ощущения, как Коннор замычал и эякулировал, облив Хэнку пальцы вязкой спермой, которая моментально размазалась и остыла. Хэнк с исследовательским интересом прислушивался к спазматическому давлению вокруг полового биокомпонента, это было приятно - почти как успешно выполненная задача или очистка оперативной памяти.

Коннор зашевелился, недовольно закряхтел и попытался выползти. Хэнк догадался, что Коннору уже неприятно продолжать соитие, после половых актов людям требовался отдых, так что Хэнк послушно отпустил его и отодвинулся.  
Коннор медленно сел, привалившись спиной к стене, посмотрел на натертые расцарапанные колени, потом исподлобья взглянул на Хэнка, потом тяжело вздохнул и выудил из скомканных джинсов, сбившихся вокруг щиколоток, помятую пачку сигарет.  
Потом Коннор поднял голову и выронил сигареты, Хэнк проследил его взгляд и увидел, что Сумо сидит на кухне и смотрит на них укоризненным и непонимающим взглядом.

\- Это не то, что ты подумал, мальчик, – хрипло сказал ему Коннор и засмеялся.  
Хэнк не знал, что нужно говорить или делать в таких случаях, поэтому он подтянул штаны, сел рядом с Коннором и помалкивал.

\- Твой первый раз? – нарочито небрежно спросил Коннор и выдохнул сигаретный дым ему в лицо.  
\- Да, - просто ответил Хэнк.  
\- Поздравляю, - фыркнул Коннор и медленно поднялся, подтянул джинсы до бедер. – Понравилось хоть?  
\- Очень, - честно сказал Хэнк. – Я бы не отказался от рекурсивного процесса.  
\- Чего? – нахмурился Коннор. – А, повторить хочешь?  
Хэнк кивнул.  
\- Со мной? – дрогнувшим голосом спросил Коннор, поднял с пола помятый, пропотевший и заляпанный свитер и зачем-то прикрылся им.  
\- Другие варианты исключены! – возмутился Хэнк.  
Коннор подумал. Потом щелчком закинул сигарету в раковину и несмело улыбнулся, в кои-то веки без привычной циничной складки у рта.  
\- Если вы не против, детектив, - добавил Хэнк, который, вообще-то, тоже чертовски волновался.  
Он надеялся, что сделал все правильно. Как нужно. По-человечески.

\- М-м, я подумаю, - наконец, сказал Коннор. – Сиди здесь и никуда не уходи, понял, жест… Хэнк?  
\- Понял, детектив, - отозвался Хэнк. – Я подогрею ваш чай и сделаю сэндвичи.  
Коннор кивнул и, прихрамывая, ушел мыться.

Хэнк проверил полки и холодильник, но не нашел ничего подходящего для ужина кроме банки томатного супа с почти исчерпавшимся сроком годности, Хэнк подогрел суп, рассудив, что это лучше, чем ничего. Коннор все еще плескался, наверное, ему нужно было успокоить нервы и обдумать случившееся… Хэнк надеялся, что Коннор не сожалеет о том, что произошло. Он нагуглил, что после половых контактов людям иногда надо уходить в ванную поплакать, так что решил не мешать и не торопить, если детектив тоже решил уронить несколько слезинок, хотя Хэнк и не понимал, зачем и почему это нужно.

В спальне нашлась полупустая пачка чипсов и, неожиданно, еще одна закрытая банка супа. Хэнк решил проверить полки внимательнее, возможно, где-нибудь скрывался хлеб для тостов, пара яиц, зелень и бекон. Сумо, услышав хруст пачки, моментально явился, цокая отросшими когтями, и уставился на Хэнка благостными умными глазами. Хэнк усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
\- Тебе такое нельзя, - пояснил он.  
Сумо посмотрел на него так жалобно и умильно, что Хэнк на несколько секунд заколебался, однако все запросы в сеть, которые он отправил, однозначно говорили, что джанкфуд и для людей-то не полезен, а уж собакам – тем более.  
Хэнк переложил пакет повыше, чтобы Сумо не стащил, но тот громко и укоризненно вздохнул и ушел на кухню, Сумо считал ниже своего достоинства слюняво клянчить и позориться.

Хэнк открыл дверцу шкафа и сразу увидел на вешалке парадную форму, упакованную в пластиковый чехол.  
\- Что ты там ищешь? – с любопытством спросил Коннор.  
Он зашел в спальню, тщательно побритый и совершенно голый, вытирая мокрые волосы полотенцем.  
\- Бекон и зелень, - лаконично ответил Хэнк.  
Коннор вопросительно вскинул бровь.

Хэнк принялся рассматривать его – округлившиеся бока и небольшой мягкий животик, покрытый темными волосками, широкую грудь и сильную шею, россыпь родинок на белой коже, выпуклые вены на руках, густую дорожку от пупка до полувозбужденного члена с тяжелой мошонкой.

\- Так что там насчет рекурсии? – спросил Коннор, вытирая волосы. – Или ты посмотрел и решил, что нахуй надо?  
Он зубасто улыбнулся, но широкая улыбка не затронула его темных внимательных глаз. Коннор звонко похлопал ладонью по животу, стараясь бравадой скрыть смущение, но Хэнк слышал, как ускорился его пульс и поднялась температура.

\- Надо бегать по утрам, - вздохнул Коннор. – Некогда.  
\- Я могу помочь вам с эффективным распорядком дня, детектив, - предложил Хэнк. – Утренняя зарядка, правильное питание, разминка по расписанию…  
\- Звучит как пиздец, - поморщился Коннор.  
\- К сожалению, это неизбежно, - улыбнулся Хэнк. – Привыкайте к этой мысли.

Руки Коннора замерли, он отбросил влажное полотенце в кресло, шагнул к Хэнку и провел ладонью по серым волосам, собранным в хвост, очертил контур подбородка, завороженно потрогал бороду и, наконец, приподнялся на цыпочки и осторожно прикоснулся к губам нежным легким поцелуем. Хэнк положил ладонь на его теплую поясницу, заросшую мягким пушком, Коннор порывисто выдохнул и улыбнулся, прикоснувшись кончиком носа к носу Хэнка.

\- Вы наденете для меня парадную форму, детектив? – шепотом попросил Хэнк. – Хочу посмотреть.  
\- Только попробовал и уже выгуливаешь тайные извращения? – развеселился Коннор. – В жопу полицию?  
\- И в жопу, и на хуй, - согласился Хэнк.  
Коннор ухмыльнулся с предвкушением и жадно набросился на него, пытаясь забраться, как обезьянка на дерево, и тогда Хэнк ловко подхватил его под ягодицы, прижал к себе и поцеловал.


End file.
